sapfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Algemeen
Informatiesystemen In uur zie je enkele informatie-systemen van een onderneming. De marketing-afdeling beschikt over een ECM (Enterprise Content Management systeem). Hiermee kunnen ze een website onderhouden waarbij klanten producten kunnen bestellen of zich kunnen aanmelden voor een dienst. De sales-afdeling maakt gebruik van een CRM-systeem waarin alle klanten staan. CRM staat voor Customer Relationship Management. De delery-organisatie tenslotte beschikt over een ERP-systeem. ERP staat voor Enterprise Resource Planning. Hiermee kan een onderneming zijn resources (machines, middelen, mensen, enz.) plannen. De blauwe pijl die door de afdelingen loopt symboliseert de processen van de onderneming. Processen gaan over de afdelingsgrenzen heen. 400px Afkorting SAP staat voor Systeme, Anwendungen und Produkte in der Datenverarbeitung. In het Engels: Systems, Applications and Products in Data processing. Historie SAP is in 1972 onwikkeld in Mannheim. Drie medewerkers van IBM dachten dat het handig zou zijn als ze standaard software zouden ontwikkelen. Ze zijn begonnen met R/1 (release 1) en 10 jaar later in 1983 is release 2 uitgekomen. Release 2 (SAP R/2) was bedoeld voor een mainframe. In 1993 wordt SAP R/3 uitgebracht. SAP R/3 is bedoeld voor een client server omgeving (zie R/3 voor meer info). De R in R/3 staat niet voor 'release' maar voor "real time". Real time betekent dat gegevens die je intikt gelijk verwerkt worden in de noodzakelijke files. De drie heeft betrekking op 3-tier model waarbij je een presentatielaag , een applicatielaag en een databaselaag hebt. In R/2 draaide SAP op een mainframe, waarbij je werkt met domme terminals, in dit geval is slechts de presentatielaag gescheiden en draaien de applicaties en databases op het mainframe. In 2009 is Business suite 7.0 in rampup gegaan. De grote verandering met eerdere versie van SAP is dat SAP tegenwoordig werkt met enhancement packages (EHP). Enhancement packages Tot 2010 zal de kern van SAP (ECC 6.0) niet aangepast worden. ECC staat voor Enterprise Core Component. Bovenop de core component levert SAP elke zes maanden een enhancement package (Ned. uitbreidingspakket) uit met nieuwe functionaliteit. Met deze strategie speelt SAP in op de wens van CIO's: "Once my system is up and running you (SAP), can touch my core processes once every 5 years... and it has to be a saturday". Maar de CIO geeft ook aan dat zijn CEO elk kwartaal wil innoveren. Bestand:Releasestrategie.jpg Enhancement packages zijn relatief eenvoudig te installeren. Technisch gezien wordt alle functionaliteit geïnstalleerd, maar de nieuwe functionaliteit of verbeteringen worden pas zichtbaar als je deze activeert en implementeert. Een functie activeren is een kwestie van een vinkje zetten (Switch Framework). Een voorbeeld van zo’n vinkje is bijvoorbeeld een verbeterde reiskostenadministratie. Of een scherm dat een Personal Object Work List (POWL) voor je genereert met taken voor de komende uren of komende dagen. Het voordeel is dat je alleen die functionaliteit hoeft te testen, die nieuw is aangezet. Hierdoor verminderen de testinspanningen aanzienlijk. Netweaver SAP NetWeaver is a web-based, open integration and application platform that serves as the foundation for enterprise service-oriented architecture (enterprise SOA) and allows the integration and alignment of people, information, and business processes across business and technology boundaries (bron: SDN, sept. 2007). In 2010 wil SAP een nieuwe versie van Netweaver introduceren. Dit project luistert naar de codenaam New York. vraag: wie heeft meer info over project New York? On demand Hieronder zie je een plaatje uit de keynote van SAP Teched 2009. Onderstaande plaatje laat zien dat je voor lead management kunt kiezen voor een on-demand-oplossing. Verderop in het proces is gekozen voor een partner oplossing. border|left Categorie:SAP